Mystification
"Mystification" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Plot The exploration and retrieval from designated planet P3X-445 of the legendary super sarcophagus from the team SG1 becomes a trap concocted by the Goa'uld Samedi, looking for revenge. Synopsis The SG1 team is sent in exploration P3X-445 designated planet that turns out to be the lost and dangerous planet called Necropolis, with the aim of finding the famous sarcophagus believed belonged to the legendary Sokar. While exploring the planet, the team realizes that most of the planet's surface is a huge cemetery in which were buried millions if not billions of Goa'uld as well as their retinue of servants and even the First Prime. Deeper in the main street that branches off from the Stargate, the team is lost when suddenly they are attacked by mysterious Jaffa dressed in a manner similar to voodoo sorcerers. Forced to take refuge within numerous mausoleums Goa'uld, they discover the history of the planet and of its former owner. Fallen into a trap concocted by the mysterious Jaffa, the team is taken prisoner except Vala Mal Doran, who manages to avoid capture closing in on one of the roofless tombs of the necropolis. The SG1 units is transferred within a structure similar to an Egyptian tomb where waiting for them there is the Goa'uld Samedi. The System Lords survived the defeat on the planet Nyambe and now calling for revenge for the humiliation suffered. Thanks to its methods of torture, Samedi get the deactivation code iris terestre no further harm the minds of Colonel Carter and Mitchell. Teal'c and Dr. Jackson are immune from the mind probe and are therefore condemned to death immediately. Conducted in an apparently devastated area, they are killed with several shots ma'tok auction. The bodies abandoned disappear a few seconds after the Loa Guards leave the place. At that point Samedi he is ready to ship a biological weapon through the stargate when a rain of fire forces him to return to covered his outpost. They appear out of nowhere dozens of Necropolis Guards, which create a barrier of fire. A guide is Vala, who has since reactivated the device to change his voice, pretending once again a Goa'uld. The Necropolis Guards trump Loa Guards, much to take prisoner the Samedi, who chained, is closed inside a coffin and buried beneath a giant statue of a deity from the pig's head. Vala attempts to obtain information about the main objective of the mission and when doubt is cast on the identity of that Vala, the team decides to leave the planet without being able to recover the sarcophagus. In the gun battle that ensues, Vala Mal Doran is in a serious wound, forcing the rest of the team to stop on the planet for as long as necessary to the regeneration in the super coffin of the dying Vala. The Guards of the Necropolis attacks are repeatedly rejected but when the ammunition is not only a miracle can save the team. Suddenly the team finds himself aboard the Odyssey, it came in time to save thanks to the interstellar signal sent previously by Vala Mal Doran. Coming back to earth, an emissary to Tok'ra than a week away, the unexpected death of Samedi sparked a war between other Goa'uld. Necropolis was declared a possession of Khnum and an army was sent to garrison. The ability to recover the legendary super sarcophagus is for the time to be set aside. References Samedi, Loa Guard, Necropolis Guard, Vala Mal Doran, Cameron Mitchell, Samantha Carter, Tealc, Super Sarcophagus, Tok'ra, Nyambe , Khnum Note: * The planet Necropolis is also known as the graveyard of the dead Goa'uld * On the planet is one huge cemetery, overload of Goa'uld tombs and their minions including many First Prime. * The planet is considered home of the legendary sarcophagus used by Sokar, to resurrect Goa'uld died for over the time limit helpful * On the planet retains much Necropolis Guards as guardians of the planet, they are then likely exterminated when Khnum takes full control of the planet and makes it an admonition to the Goa'uld Empire reborn. Categoria:Episodes